Esperanza
by A. R. Derleth
Summary: Porque los sueños de las personas siempre tienen una historia de fondo.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Esta fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cupido al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Las gradas se hallaban a reventar, el reverberante rugido de la multitud ensordecía sus oídos.  
Para ser su primer juego creía estarlo llevando perfectamente bien, claro, que solo habían pasado tres minutos desde el inicio pero tenía un excelente presentimiento sobre este encuentro contra Slytherin.

El repentino sonido de alguien llamándole a gritos le saco de sus ensoñaciones de gloria, vagamente reconoció la voz de Charlie pidiéndole que se apartara. Debía apartarse. Algo dentro de sí le urgía a salir pitando de allí lo más rápido posible pero no atinaba a responder él porque de la repentina sensación de angustia que lo invadía ¿Los aros? No, no se trataba de la quaffle sino de algo más… pesado. Pesado.

-¡La bludger!- gimió desesperado al recordarla.

No necesitaba pensarlo dos veces para saber lo que ocurriría a continuación, giro la cabeza solo para verla acercarse a gran velocidad. Cerró los ojos esperando por el impacto pero lo único que sintió fue la sensación de caer, instintivamente se aferro a las sabanas en un desesperado intento de frenar la velocidad a la que se acercaba el suelo.

Mas la velocidad y la caída desaparecieron en cuanto abrió los ojos. Maldijo interiormente al darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. No era muy común que soñara con el accidente de la bludger pero si era algo que solía pasarle antes de jugar un partido importante. Se coloco las zapatillas y se levanto de la cama, la ausencia de sol le indicaba que faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer pero sabía por experiencia que no podría volver a dormir aunque quisiera. Pensó en despertar a su equipo para una revisión de última hora pero desecho la idea al comprender que probablemente estarían tan adormilados que ni siquiera podrían tenerse en pie.

Bajo a la sala común planeando encender la chimenea para esperar allí hasta el amanecer. Una figura recostada sobre uno de los mullidos sofás llamo su atención, el chispeante cabello color rojo le hizo sentirse de doce años otra vez. Recordó la forma en la que su propia voz se disculpaba una y otra vez con el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y también recordó la sonrisa en los ojos azules antes de atraerlo con un abrazo y susurrarle que lo importante era su seguridad, no el partido.  
Con paso lento y cuidado se acerco al menor de los Weasley para mandarlo al dormitorio, el chico apenas murmuro algo que sonó como "grageas" antes de marcharse arrastrando los pies.  
No puedo evitar notar lo mucho que había crecido, el chico apenas iba en tercer año pero el ya podía mirar que será tan alto como él o quizás un poco más.

Miro sobre la mesa solo para descubrir unos cuantos pergaminos incompletos sobre transformaciones, probablemente obra del menor de los Weasley. Cogió uno antes de sentarse en un sillón frente al fuego, su somnolencia estaba dando paso al nerviosismo y necesitaba distraerse con cualquier cosa. No sería nada bueno que el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor mostrara nerviosismo antes de una final contra las serpientes. Esta sería su última oportunidad de ganar la copa de quidditch, antes de salir de la escuela. Había postulado para ingresar al Puddlemere United y sabía que sus posibilidades se verían enormemente incrementadas si lograba hacerse con la copa por lo menos una vez, o eso es lo que había dejado que todo el mundo creyera.  
La verdadera razón por la cual ansiaba ganar la copa no deseaba revelársela ni a él mismo, un fugaz pensamiento de cabello rojo y ojos azules le obligo a leer el pergamino con más atención tratando de evitar el recuerdo.

No supo cuando fue, ni por qué, aunque muy en el fondo creía que se había enamorado de él desde el momento mismo en el que le había perdonado por arruinar sus oportunidades de ganar la copa. El sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que Charlie había deseado ver a Gryffindor como los campeones del torneo de quidditch, por eso cuando lo disculpo sin pensarlo siquiera, Oliver había sentido su corazón derretirse ante esa muestra tan grande de aprecio.  
No había estado consiente para darse cuenta pero en cuanto la bludger le había golpeado, el buscador había dejado de perseguir la snitch y se había lanzado en picada para atraparlo, por supuesto que Slytherin había aprovechado el momento y les había dado la peor paliza de la historia, pero aun así, cuando despertó en la enfermería una semana después completamente deprimido por haber arruinado su primer juego, Charlie solo se había limitado a reírse y decirle que no deseaba la copa sino lo que esta significaba. No había entendido esa vez a lo que el prefecto se refería pero ahora que el tiempo había pasado y el capitán era él, podía entender perfectamente la palabra que el buscador le había dicho en ese entonces.

"Esperanza"

Gryffindor no había ganado la copa de quidditch o la de las casas en muchos años y lo que Charlie había deseado desesperadamente era ganarla para poder demostrarle a la casa entera que con algo de constancia y esfuerzo, ninguna cosa era imposible.

Los primero rayos del sol colándose por la ventana le hicieron darse cuenta de que la hora había llegado, contento marcho a los dormitorios dispuesto a despertar al resto del equipo y dirigirlos a las duchas. Todo rastro de miedo o ansiedad que hubieran pasado por su cabeza se habían esfumado en cuanto había recordado la razón principal por la que debía pelear con todas sus fuerzas para ganar esa copa.

Porque cuando levantara la copa sobre sus cabezas y se proclamaran vencedores del torneo, el podría por fin reunir el valor para mirar a Charlie a los ojos y decirle que lo que había querido decirle en el vagón del tren el día de su graduación no había sido que ganaría la copa de quidditch para Gryffindor, sino que lo haría por él.


End file.
